One Lucky Bride (This Night is Going to be Perfect!)
by Midnight Spawn
Summary: What if Queen Chrysalis had succeeded in marrying Shining Armor? What if Twilight hadn't made it out of that dungeon? This is the night that followed the ceremony. She's alone with her husband and... she finds there's a kind of love she didn't know about. Rated M for !Lemon/Clop/Sexual Situations/all that jazz!


The lone figure glanced around the room. Nopony in the bedroom...

The bathroom was empty...

And the mini bar seemed vacant...

Good, she was alone. Confident she was safe, Queen Chrysalis allowed herself to drop the smile and tear off the stupid dress she had been forced to wear. The plan was to impersonate Cadence-Shining Armor's bride-to-be-and marry the fool in holy matrimony. Once she had done that, she would be free to feed off the love he had for the unfortunate mare forever! Those ponies had more love within them than the Changelings would ever find anywhere else. In addition to living with her infinite source of food, she would have free access to allow her subjects into Canterlot. After all, she was the one in power! She was the "Princess" now! And simple Shining Armor was so easily persuaded to agree with her.

It was all going according to plan. There had only been one hiccup she hadn't expected...

"Twilight Sparkle," the dark queen whispered in quiet hatred. She bent her back and unleashed the magic needed to revert to her natural form. The flames rose as usual, and when they fell, they left a black creature with fangs and an evil smile. This was Chrysalis. "Queen Chrysalis!"

She felt a chuckle rising in her throat and couldn't help but let it out. Twilight had been easily dealt with. "Those are some real friends you have there, dear Twilight!" Chrysalis laughed, "They didn't even ask about you at the ceremony. And when I offer to let them stay here in Canterlot, they'll forget all about you back in Ponyville!"

Of course, there was the matter of continuing to fool everyone... but as long as Cadence and Twilight don't find their way out of those abandoned mines where she had left them, nopony would suspect a thing.

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. It almost opened, but Chrysalis managed to use her magic and hold it shut. "Wait, I'm..." she spotted the dress on the floor. "I'm not dressed! Who is it?"

"Just the maid your highness. I'm here to make sure the bedroom is to your liking," came a voice from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"But... but I'm not dressed," Chrysalis stuck with her excuse, "I want to be left alone!"

"But, princess, I've seen you naked before. May I please come in? I'll just do my job and be out of your way, I promise!" the voice pleaded.

Chrysalis groaned. Figures this would be the maid that helped the princess get dressed. She dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Releasing her hold on the bedroom door, she called out, "Come in! ...if you must..."

She heard the door open. "Begging your pardon, miss. This won't take but a second. I should thing you would want everything perfect on your wedding night."

Chrysalis stood in the bathroom and rolled her eyes. If she changed back now, that pony would surely see the flash or hear the transformation. Guess she was stuck this way until the maid left. "Oh, yes, I'm so excited..."

"Me too!" The maid giggled, "It's no wonder your so pumped, if it's not too bold to say. Shining Armor is one handsome stallion! Strong too. I have some sweet smelling flowers here, your highness. They're scent easily fills a room. I just... well, I thought it might be nice. Do you like it?"

"Uh, yea," _Dear Tia, what is that smell?!_ "It smells... very nice. Thank you." _You can leave now..._

"Oh, good! I remembered you saying something about it during one of our talks, so I really hoped you'd like it! Which do you think smells nicer; honey or cinnamon?"

Chrysalis looked around the bathroom with no interest. "Eh, whichever is fine. Hey! How'd you like a day off? You've done such a great job, I think you deserve some rest."

"Oh no, princess! I could never leave you now of all times!" The maid walked over to the bathroom door and spoke through it. "Are you hiding from me?"

"What?! W-what would make you think that?"

"It's okay to be nervous. I understand, really! But you should be happy-you're married to a handsome, caring stallion that'll treat you right and love you unconditionally. That's every mare's dream, right?" The maid spoke in a soft tone that was meant to calm her down.

It didn't work. "Yes, I'm so happy! I'm just nervous, that's all. After all, this is our first night together. Just me and my... loving husband." Chrysalis smiled. Oh yes, that love was going to taste _good._

"Oh, now I get it..." The maid stepped away from the door to make the bed. "Making love is a scary thought at first, isn't it?"

_What did she just say?_ Her interest peaked, Chrysalis put her ear to the door. "Did you say love making?"

"Oh, I'm sorry... that was very blunt of me, wasn't it? I didn't mean to be so bold..."

"No, no, it's fine! After all... making love is a natural part of life for us ponies, right? It's done every day... right?"

"I... I don't know. It's not my business what goes on in other ponies' houses," the maid replied. "That's what's bothering you? You know Shining Armor won't hurt you. He's very gentle, and I'm sure he'll put your best-"

"Right, right, he's wonderful. Oh how I care! So there is an actual act of creating love? We can just make it out of nothing? Whenever we want?" Chrysalis almost opened the door before remembering she was still a Changeling. _I need to know how they do this! If I can get Shining Armor to create this love whenever I want, I will never be hungry again!_

"W-well, we've already had this talk, your highness. I, uh, it may sound weird, but I'm actually a little jealous. To have someone who loves you so much hold you like that... I hear it's magical. Especially your first time." The maid sighed.

Perhaps there was a different kind of hunger for love in ponies? _It's not the same, but it's there,_ Chrysalis observed. "Well, if you want to create some love, why don't you go do it?"

"Oh... well, I... hey, this isn't supposed to be about me! This is YOUR special night, remember? I've made the bed and set up the flowers! I thought you might like to have both scents. Just in case :)"

"Yea, good thinking. SO Shining Armor will want to make love tonight, you think?" Chrysalis looked around the bathroom for some towels to hide under and leave the room in. _What kind of a bathroom is this without towels? Oh, that's right, I saw them all out in the bedroom. Stupid ponies don't even know where the towels go..._

"Well considering the fact every stallion in Canterlot can't stop looking at you, and Shining Armor has kept his hooves away all this time... now that you're his, he's going to _want you._" The maid said those last two words in a low voice to emphasize it. "Don't you want to?"

"Yes! I do, but... I am afraid I will not do well. Perhaps you could remind me how this act is performed? Just so I can be sure and make the most of tonight," Chrysalis inquired.

"Princess, I'm sorry but if you want tips, you've come to the wrong mare. I get nervous even talking to boys, let alone... listen, being nervous is fine, but I think you'll find that as soon as he comes through that door, you'll know what to do. Just let him lead and show him how you feel! You'll be fine," the maid assured her. "And tomorrow, I want to know all about it! Now, be sure to light these candles a few minutes before he gets here, all right? It'll be so romantic!"

_Let HIM lead?! Bah! I will be the one who makes the decisions in this relationship. ...Although it seems I won't be able to hypnotize him since I don't know his part in this act... if this is a good way of making love, I'll teach all my subjects to do it, then we can have all we want! This town is full of compatible ponies!_Chrysalis was so focused on hatching her plan, she didn't realize the maid was finishing on her room.

"Okay, it looks great! I'll be leaving you alone now, but don't worry... one look into his eyes and everything will be all right. You'll see," The maid said goodbye and left the room.

Once she was sure that maid was gone, Chrysalis opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Seeing she was alone once more, she cast the spell and took the form of Cadence again. "Of course as soon as I'm interested, she decides to leave," the queen said sarcastically. "Now am I supposed to just wait?" _Ugh, these flowers! They smell so... sweet!_ the queen thought in disgust. With a little magic, she lifted them up and tossed them into the trash. "There. Now where is Shining Armor? I thought he was known for always being-"

"Your highness, Shining Armor is on his way! I'll get the guards out of here, okay? See you tomorrow!"

"-On time. Perfect." Chrysalis smirked and composed herself the way she thought Cadence would. "Oh! My prince is coming! Is my... um, mane perfect? Oh, what do I do?"

Shining Armor said something with the maid outside before walking into the room. "Cadence!" He said with a huge smile. Chrysalis watched him hurry to her side and pull her into a hug. When he tried to kiss her, however, she stopped him.

"Oh, Shining Armor, I'm so happy to see you right now!" _Heh, acting: spot on._

"And I'm glad to see you! You, uh, already took the dress off?" Chrysalis looked at the thing on the floor she had forgotten. "I liked you in it. You really did look beautiful today, Cadence."

_Wow... never been called beautiful before..._ I mean-psh! Who cares what he thinks as long as I can feed off him! "Thank you. I felt beautiful... just the way you looked at me," Chrysalis managed. _Bleh! I think I'm going to throw up!_

"Well you were, but it's okay if you took it off." Shining Armor leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I think you look better without it anyway," he said. Chrysalis shivered. How did he do that? "I thought we might get a late-night snack together. Everypony else is in bed, so it'll just be you and-"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," Chrysalis interrupted him. _Not for pony food, anyway._ "But I was thinking we might as well make some love tonight."

Shining Armor laughed. "Wow, I didn't know you were so straightforward in bed! Don't worry..." Shining Armor smirked and pulled her against him. He whispered into her ear, "It's been so hard keeping my wits around you. You're just so sexy, it makes my mind spin! Perhaps... we could skip the snack..." He leaned in for another kiss, but once again Chrysalis stopped him. Smiling to himself, the stallion reached down and found his wife's tickle spot, effectively opening her for attack. "Ha!" He said before successfully connecting a kiss with his new bride.

Chrysalis cursed this body's ticklishness! She tried at first to resist his kiss, but soon found she actually kind of liked it. Her breathing grew a little heavier, and she felt tingly all over.

Shining Armor started to pull away, but Cadence pulled him back to her and kissed him deeper. She felt him smile against her and brush her mane. _H-how does he make me feel this way? Is this making love?_ She focused her abilities and attempted to feed off him while he was so close.

WHOOSH! The deeper they kissed, the more loved flooded through her. When he moaned in her mouth, she actually felt herself produce some as well! But she didn't want to eat it... it was strange, but... more than she wanted to feed off his love, she found herself wanting instead to just feel it. She felt every bit of love he had for her, and it was beautiful!

When they pulled apart for air, Chrysalis was gasping for air. "Heh... wow!"

"Cadence, I... oh, I love you so much!" Shining Armor grabbed her face and held it for a moment. He looked deeply into her eyes, wondering how such a perfect mare could ever fall for him. He had no idea how he had landed such a pony, but he was going to make sure she was happy. For the rest of her life, he would be there to make sure of it.

Cadence felt chills run down her spine at his touch. "Shining Armor, you have no idea the things you do to me," she whispered, not caring how cheesy she sounded. This new body _wanted_ him. And it wanted him NOW.

Shining Armor blushed. He sat down and his stallion pride was clearly visible. "And you have no idea what effect you have on me," he said back. "Cadence I've never felt this way toward any other mare before, and I have to admit... it's getting pretty hard to hold myself back."

Chrysalis blushed at the sight of his stallionhood. She wasn't sure why she did, it was just this body. But just looking at it made her... unable to stand still. She rubbed her back legs together and felt herself grow wet at the sight. Shining Armor got up and ran to her, scooping her up in his arms and placing her on the bed. Giving in to his desires, he lay on top of her and kissed her again. It was a much harder kiss this time-passionate, deep.

Needy.

Chrysalis kissed back and felt his member pulsing against her leg. _Wait, he wants sex? I didn't think ponies made eggs. If not to reproduce, why would Shining Armor want sex?_ He lifted himself slightly and rubbed himself against her entrance. The sensation she received caused her to gasp. _AH! This... this is... this isn't like our mating actions! There's more... there's..._

Love. There was love.

_So they don't just do it to reproduce... they do it as an act of love,_ Chrysalis concluded. Shining Armor looked into her eyes as she looked back into his.

"This may hurt, but I promise it'll feel better. If you ever want me to stop, you'll let me know, won't you?"

_Don't stop!_ "Don't stop!" Chrysalis said aloud. "I want more! I need... I want to feel your love, Shining Armor. Give it to me!"

Shining Armor nodded and began to push in slowly.

He had made sure she was ready first. He really cared about this mare. Chrysalis had never seen anything like this among her kind. _He really loves Cadence,_ she thought. _He really loves ME!_ She wrapped her legs around her mate as he suddenly pushed the rest of the way in, shooting a jolt of pain through her. When she opened her mouth to scream, he smothered it with his own lips, kissing her and numbing the pain.

Chrysalis felt a tear fall from him and land on her cheek. He was concerned! He thought he had hurt her... _It hurt a little, but not as much as I thought it would._ It certainly was overshadowed by how full she felt. She was filled by him and felt complete. THIS was what she had needed. THIS is what she had been wanting all night. _A love not meant for feeding... but for healing._

He was still kissing her, hating himself for bringing any kind of pain to her on their special night. Cadence wanted him to know she was all right, and that she loved him, too. Gently, she started rocking her hips against him. He slid around, her walls squeezing him and causing pleasure to build inside him.

Shining Armor pulled from the kiss to let out a groan. "Ugh, Cadence! You're so tight," he moaned out. Assured she had no regrets, he started moving with her, his member pumping in and out.

Cadence felt herself filled and refilled, as he caused a pleasure she had never felt before with every thrust. She couldn't help the little whimper she made whenever he pulled out, but she gasped every time he would push back in. "Yes! Faster!" she said with a smile.

Shining Armor was all too willing to oblige and pushed harder into her, going faster with every thrust. They soon found a rhythm, with Cadence meeting every push and wrapping her front legs around his neck. Shining Armor let out the occasional, "Cadence!" but for the most part, his eyes told the whole story.

Cadence could see the pleasure he was feeling by the way he looked down at her. His mouth hung open a bit and he let a grunt slip out when she squeezed him one time. As long as he was happy, she was happy.

And boy was she happy right now!

"Uhn! Sh-shining... YES! Keep going! Don't ever stop!"

"I will never... stop loving you, Cadence! O-ohh..."

"Hah... hah..." Cadence's face flushed at his words. "I think... I'm getting close!"

"Ngh! Good... because I can't hold on much longer!"

"Heh, the mighty Shining Armor is not so enduring in bed, is he?" Cadence smirked at him.

"Hey!" Shining Armor replied with a smile, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Won't you even hold out for your wife?" Cadence said, still bouncing against him as he thrust into her.

"Is that a challenge?"

Cadence squeezed herself around him, bringing a moan from his mouth. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Don't cum without me." Shining Armor shivered and cringed. "You want to cum inside me? You want that sweet release, sexy stallion?"

"Cadence..."

Cadence used her magic discreetly to hold her orgasm at bay. Of course, he didn't know that. She winked at him.

"No, Cadence, I'll outlast you! I'll give you the biggest orgasm ever!" Shining Armor started thrusting against her with all his might, hoping to throw her over the edge. Unfortunately, all it did was increase his own pleasure. In a last effort to make her cum, he used his magic to stimulate her as he pumped in and out. She felt herself grow closer and her magic wouldn't be able to help her much longer.

_He's so strong!_ Cadence thought as she watched him through half-closed eyes. _It feels so good!_ "I... Shining A-armor..."

"Me too," he grunted out. Without missing a beat, he flipped her over and mounted her from behind. How he ever did that, she would never be able to say, but the next thing she knew she felt his weight on top of her and his stallionhood inside her.

"AH! SHINING! Do me! Make me cum around your cock! I... Oh, I'm cumming!" At this angle, Shining Armor could thrust even faster, throwing her over the edge and bringing her to the climax her body desired. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as she felt her mate hit his orgasm a second later.

"Cadence, here I CUM!" Shining Armor exploded inside her, shooting his seed deep into her marehood. He grunted and grit his teeth at the intense pleasure he was feeling, driving him to only thrust harder into her. The two moved against each other in perfect unison, both trying to get the most out of their orgasms.

As soon as Cadence was about to come down from her high, Shining Armor used a spell and threw her into another screaming orgasm. Two orgasms in a row! She didn't even know ponies could do that!

Eventually, they both relaxed at the same time, falling on top of one another on the bed.

Shining Armor looked up at Cadence and smiled in the afterglow. "I love you, Cadence."

"I love you too, Shining Armor," she sighed back.

"Was your first time great?" _The maid said you were nervous..._

"Yes! Oh, yes, shining! That was amazing!"

"Good..." he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Good..."

Chrysalis lay there and watched her mate's chest rise and fall. _His clothes are off... when did that happen?_Somehow she had missed that. She must have been too preoccupied trying to feed off his love. Now, all she wanted to do was feel it-and return it.

She had BECOME Cadence back there. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing? With that stupid mare locked up underground, Shining Armor was all hers. _Mine, all mine!_ She chuckled and snuggled up against the white stallion. _And if it means we can make love like this, I'll make sure he never finds out!_

All hail the queen. All hail the lucky bride. All hail the perfect night.

_All hail me!_

**_A/N: Well! That was... I'm not sure what to call it, but if I can turn myself on having written it, then I was sure you'd enjoy it! Now, let's reply to some comments, shall we?_**

**_To "Moonlight" (A Luna fan are we?): Lemons not allowed? I'm pretty sure they are. And if they aren't, they're about to lose at LEAST 50% of their users. With that summary, what did you think this story was going to be about?_**

**_To "Gravity Falls Alien" (I love that show!): Yea, I remember growing up and enjoying lemons so much, I wanted to write my own one day. And when I got my own laptop, I began immediately! Of course, those weren't so good, but that's how everyone starts. I think this site needs a filter for lemons since there are so many, instead of just a Rated M filter. There's one on FIMfiction._**

**_To "Lord Sergal": Hey, nice seeing you again! Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be making another chapter. I'm working on "Not All Gems Are For Eating" right now, and now that it's been a while, I probably wouldn't be able to write this one in the same mood. So for the sake of keeping it good, this'll be the only chapter._**

**_To "Don Justice-100": Wow, you've been on a lot of my stories (at least the MLP ones)! Thanks for reading so many and actually commenting an encouraging message. ...Sort of. Sorry about your boner; I hope you're wearing baggy clothing! And yea I find it strange that a virgin like myself can manage to make sex sound exciting. Oh well._**


End file.
